


Trusted Completely:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Make Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slash, Trust, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace wanted to go to a party with older kids that she is friends with, What do Steve & Danny do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Trusted Completely:

*Summary: Grace wanted to go to a party with older kids that she is friends with, What do Steve & Danny do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“Don’t be nervous, Babe, She is fine with Will, They are good kids”, Commander Steve McGarrett told his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as they waited got their daughter, Grace, to come home from a party. She asked, & convinced them that she can be trusted, & call if there is any trouble.

The Blond lets out a sigh, as he was pacing back & forth, as he looks out the window, He was worried, & Steve sensed it. “It’s gonna be okay, Danno”, The Five-O Commander said, as he gave him hid full attention, & then he returned to his book.

“I know, I know, At least we kept our promise to her”, The Shorter Man said with a sigh, & a small smile. Steve said dragging out, “Well....”, Danny arched an eyebrow, & said, “Steven, What did you do ?”, The Former Seal answered him with this. 

“I know that we promised that we wouldn’t use police resources, But, I reached out to an old seal buddy of mine. He will put 3 men on them, He will give them an escort, If they run into trouble”, Danny kissed him in response to that.

“Thank you for being wonderful, & caring about her”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as they kissed once again. Then Grace came in, & the young girl was smiling from ear to ear. “How was the party ?”, The Handsome Brunette asked.

“It was the fun, & the best night of my life, We got an escort to the party”. she said knowingly to Steve. “Thank you, For letting me go”, as she hugged them, “You are welcome”, The Blond said, as he smiled at her. “We knew that you could be trusted completely”, Steve said with a bigger smile.

“Ohhhh, I love you guys, You guys are the best”, She said, as she kissed their cheek. “We love you too, Go on up, We will be there up in a minute”, She grinned, Cause they want to hear more about her night. She went upstairs to get ready for bed, & to wait for them.

“She is really a good kid, Danny, I am so proud of her,” Steve said with pride in his voice. “I am too, Babe, I am too”, They shared a kiss, & the couple went to join their daughter.

The End.


End file.
